burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Billboards
Billboards make their first appearance in Paradise City, and are Discoveries that lead towards Burnout Paradise game completion. There are 165 billboards total between the mainland Paradise Billboards, and the Big Surf Island Billboards. However finding the billboard is only part of the challenge. Many of the Billboards are placed in awkward positions, so you then have to figure out how to smash though it, which usually requires exploration of the surrounding area to find a suitable building or ramp to jump from. A good example would be the one hanging above Franke Avenue near Central Square, where you actually have to drive up the Car Park on Fry Avenue, off a ramp on top of the Paradise Trust Bank to the DJR Sports Store, and off the back roof and into the Billboard. When a new Billboard has been successfully smashed through, its debris will be scattered over the road, however when you return it will be rebuild, albeit with some holes revealing bare wood. This is to help the player tell which Billboards they've already collected, and the game keeps track of the number of billboards you have smashed through individually according to the districts within Burnout Paradise and the Island. This can help when trying to track down the last one or two billboards, limiting the search area to a single district rather than the entire map. To check how many Billboards you've collected in a certain district, Pause the game and scroll down to Discoverables, where it'll be listed on the right, along with Smashes and Super Jumps. Paradise Billboards smashing through a Paradise Billboard.]] These are the red, pulsating billboards that are scattered throughout Paradise City. A total of 120 Paradise Billboards can be found around the mainland, and smashing through all of them will earn you the Montgomery Carbon Hawker and the "Bustin' Out" Award/Achievement. Big Surf Island billboards in front of a Big Surf Island Billboard.]] There are 45 new billboards on Big Surf Island. These billboards have a special Island design and are orange colored instead of the red Paradise Billboards. There are PlayStation Trophies available for smashing through 20 Island Billboards and smashing through all 45 Island Billboards. Smashing all 45 billboards on the Island will also unlock a new vehicle, the Toy Jansen P12 88 Special. To check Island Billboards, Pause the game whilst on the Island and scroll down to Discoverables. If you're on the mainland of Paradise, you will have to press L1 to switch to the Island Stats screen (however this will only work if you've purchased the Island). Awards There are two awards for the PC, PS3, and Xbox 360 Achievements, and five PS3 Trophies; three involving Paradise Billboards and two for Island Billboards. |- | |- | |} Notes *If a billboard is smashed while in its broken state it will be disappear for a short amount of time. The billboard will return, however, if the player leaves the immediate vicinity and then goes back to where it was stationed. This is useful when trying to complete Freeburn Challenges that require destruction of a set number of billboards. *During these Freeburn Challenges, another handy aspect is that a billboard is only smashed if you are around to see or hear it smashed. This can be very useful in Billboard-rich areas such as the Naval Yard, as one player can go ahead and smash them while the other players turn their cameras away from the Billboards, and not witness them smashing. Then, they can go and smash the very same Billboards, as they technically never got smashed on the player's end. *Before Burnout Paradise's Free February Update, billboards in Paradise City were a picture of the Burnout Logo in front of an explosion, but after the update, they were changed to the Burnout Paradise Logo on a flat red background. This, along with the fact that the new Billboards pulse brightly, make them much easier to spot from a distance, especially at night, and much easier to distinguish a smashed Billboard from an un-smashed one. The pulsing was added to the Big Surf Island Billboards, however early screenshots revealed that initially mainland Billboards were used. See Also *Paradise Discoveries *Super Jumps *Mega Jumps *Smash Gates External Links *Evild70's Billboard Locations Gallery Category:Destructible Scenery